Love Hurts
by Pretty Woman walking
Summary: Yuki Snura is an odd girl with feelings for Ichigo.Will he return them? After the reviews I got for my old chapter, I totally revised so hopefully she is no longer a mary-sue!
1. REVISED HOPEFULLY NO LONGER MARY SUE!

Chapter One

Ice

Yuki Snura was a girl of many flaws. Her face was hidden behind a bushy mane of blonde hair and large round glasses. She walked with pigeon-toed grace and carried at least twenty books wherever she went. This gave the effect that she might be an oversized monster.

She walked through the gates of her new school, nervously glancing from side to side. Karukura High is much larger then my old school…she thought…much larger…She gripped her school bag, and tugged at her hair. Where she was suppose to go?

A second later, she bumped into someone and fell down to the ground, her books slipping from her arms. "I am sorry!" She said to the girl she had bumped into. "I am really sorry!"

The girl was pretty, with long red hair and blue eyes. Yuki blushed a little. She wished she could be that pretty. "Hey, don't worry about it! I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going…" She noticed Yuki having trouble with her books. "Oh! Do you need help?"

"Um…no…it's okay…I got it…." Just as she said this however, all her books fell right out of her arms.

The girl bent down and ignoring Yuki's protests and picked up at least half of her books. "Why do you have all of these anyway?"

"Oh…I have a lot of…free time…" Yuki managed to choke out.

The girl raised her eyebrows but smiled. This new character was awfully shy! "My name is Orihime Inoue. What's yours?"

"Um…Yuki Snura…" She piped. She bent her head down low. "I am…kinda…well…not kinda…I am new…do you know where I am…suppose to go…for…registration?"

Orihime nodded. "Over in the front office I could take you if you want…"

"OI! Inoue!" Someone called from behind.

The two turned and Orihime squealed a good morning, whereas Yuki dropped all of her books to the ground. The boy who had greeted him was a tall and slender with fiery red hair and eyes she thought she could melt in.

The boy caught up with them and noticed who Orihime's was walking with. "Hey, you new here?"

Yuki could barely nod. She was shaking all over. Talking with the opposite sex always did this did her but still…she felt…a bit different toward with man…

He made her feel like ice.

"This is Yuki Snura…she new here." Orihime explained then leaned into Ichigo's ear and whispered. "She's super shy."

"I can tell…" Ichigo mumbled back, watching Yuki struggling with her books. He took pity on her and began to help, much to her surprise. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

Yuki's eyes widen. "Oh…" She was turning a deep crimson. "What….a…lovely…name…" She stopped talking, all the color draining from her face. Why had she even said that?! She scrambled up the rest of her books , quickly dismissed herself and took off in the other direction.

Orihime and Ichigo exchanged looks of concern. "She was weird…" He smiled. "She forgot some of her books."

"Yeah…I hope she's okay…" Orihime bit her lip. "It seemed to me she was a bit lost…"

Yuki found herself behind one of the school buildings, completely out of breath. That had gone all wrong. She shouldn't have said that…now he was gunna think was completely mental! She sighed and flopped down onto the ground. She hated starting new schools and she also hated to look like a fool. Something she was really good at.

Okay…I took the reviewers advice and I redid the first chapter…was this a better attempt? Give me your thoughts.


	2. Old first chapter mary sue one

Hey! First fanfic ever!

I don't own Bleach: D

Chapter one

Ichigo's New Love

She opened her green eyes, and tucked blonde hair behind her ear. She pursed her cherry, rose-red lips as she noticed all the boys staring at her and all the girls giving her jealous looks. She smirked. Nothing unusually for this girl. She was always the most prettiest, no matter where she could go.

She looked and saw a orange-hair boy staring at her from across the common area. He dropped all of his books when he met her stunning eyes. Orihime was poking at his shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"Ichigo-kun!" She said in a high-pitch squeal.

"Inoue! Leave me alone!" Ichigo shouted at her. "God! You're so annoying!"

Inoue cowered away, notcing the ovbiously more attartcive girl up ahead. Inoue glared at her, her heart full of jealousy. She not as pretty as I am! She thought.

And with that, Orihime ran off to go cry somewhere.

Ichigo apporached the girl, shaking all over. She was just SO pretty..."He-hello..." Was all he manged to say.

She smiled wickedly at him. "Hello, are you Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo took a step back. "How did you know-"

"I know everything."

"What do you mean-"

"My name is Yukinokoa Fredrick Ginger Wolf." Yukinokoa gripped his wrist and pulled him away from the cowrd. After being dragged off behind the school, she whispered. "I am here to warn you that Aizen plans to kill you."

"How do you know-"

"I am a spy for the Soul Society. I am the most powerful Shamingi in the world. Even Aizen fears me."

"How is that possiable-" Ichigo stummered.

"It doesn't matter...as long as we have each other." Yukinokoa saud in a batted breath. "My whole family was killed when I was young and I can't trust anyone...but...the moment I looked at you...I knew...I was in love..."

And they kissed.

hehe...frist FANFIC! please RandR!

And no flames, please! My character isn't a mary-sue!

Preview:

Ichigo and Yukinokoa's relationship is going great, but she has to fight Aizen in order t keep it going. Will she be sucessful?

Find out!


End file.
